In cloud computing design, numerous tools exist to create and deploy applications in cloud environments. For example, application provisioning tools facilitate cloud computing designers to create and standardize application deployment topologies on infrastructure clouds. Some application provisioning tools include graphical user interfaces (GUIs) that enable designers to generate application deployment topologies called application blueprints, which define structures and configurations of applications. Some applications include multiple nodes corresponding to different aspects of the application. Application provisioning tools enable deploying an application onto any selected one of a number of cloud environments. However, when a cloud environment is selected in an application provisioning tool, all nodes of the application are deployed on the same cloud environment. As such, prior application provisioning tools allow designers to deploy an application in a particular cloud environment based on the application blueprint such that all nodes of that application are deployed in the same cloud environment.